I Dont Want to BE
by GolfAlphaBravoBravoYankee
Summary: Brooke and Julian want to keep Angie, Clay and Quinn get shot by Katie who looks exactly like Sarah (Clay's deceased wife)!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have never written a story or any kind of fan fiction before so here it is and I hope you like it. please review. I do not own any part of OTH

Chapter 1

Brooke &amp; Peyton

Brooke and Peyton sat in the restored Karen's Café, from COB, having breakfast. Brooke invited Peyton to talk about Angie. "Peyton in three days I have to give Angie back to her real family, after I've taken care of her for months and went through everything with her heart surgery…" "How do I just give all that up?" said Brooke.

"Brooke, I know it's going to be really difficult but just know that I am here for you and anything that you need." Said Peyton.

"I know it's going to be really hard for me but Julian is so good with her and I know he wants kids but what happens when we have to give Angie back and he's stuck with me here not able to have kids?" Said Brooke.

"Brooke, Julian loves you and he always will. You two will figure something out and maybe you can talk to Angie's family and the adoption agency to see about her staying with you." Said Peyton.

Clay &amp; Quinn

Clay is still in the hospital after being shot by Katie, an obsessed twin of Sarah (Clay's deceased wife). Clay and Quinn meet in a heaven like place after being shot and critically injured. Quinn was released from surgery before Clay. A few hours later Clay followed. It almost seemed like reality. Clay and Quinn meet on the beach outside of the beach house. Quinn stares out at the ocean and Clay comes up behind her. Clay says "do you wanna go for a swim?" "Yesterday I was afraid of going in, why am I not today?" "What happened to us Clay?" said Quinn. "I'm not sure" said Clay. In the blink of an eye they appeared inside the beach house. They walked upstairs to find their bodies lying on the carpet cold and lifeless. "Oh my God Clay… I remember… I walked into the bedroom to find Katie standing in the door way with a gun pointed at me and she said "Clay will never love you like he does me" and then she…. Next thing I know I am standing on the beach.

Nathan &amp; Haley

Sitting by the pool watching Jamie swim. Nathan comes outside "Nathan I have been trying to call Quinn all day and she still hasn't answered… I'm starting to get really worried…" "Hales you know Quinn and Clay are probably just at the beach house doing what Clay and Quinn do…" "I just want to tell her that I'm pregnant and I was going to ask her to be the god mother… This isn't like Quinn not to call me back hours later…" "Just give her a little time Haley" said Nathan. "Hey Hales Jamie and I are gonna go to the river court and meet Skills to work on the teams plays, we should be back for dinner." "Okay be careful" said Haley.

Haley disapproving of Nathans response to Quinn decided to head over the beach house to make sure that everything was all right.

Haley

Knocking on the front door with no response headed around to the back… As she walked up the stairs she saw the curtains blowing outside the door. Haley walked over to the open door… She couldn't believe what she was looking at. Clay and Quinn lying on the ground unconscious covered in a pool of blood. She trembled to her knees as she reached for her phone to call 911. She road with Quinn to the hospital but once they arrived she was forced to wait in the waiting room. As Haley sit waiting in the waiting room covered in her own sisters blood she calls Nathan to tell him what happened…

Brooke and Julian

Haley had also called Brooke to tell her what had happened. Brooke and Julian were arguing about having to give Angie back when they received the phone call. Skills had offered to watch Jamie and Angie while everyone went to the hospital to check on Clay and Quinn. Brooke and Julian rushed to the hospital, as they walked into the Emergency Care waiting room they saw Haley standing there crying and covered in blood.

"Oh my God Haley are you okay?" said Brooke.

"Brooke I, I, I don't know what happened I just talked to Quinn yesterday and she seemed happy and she was ready to open her photography studio and today she's fighting for her life." Said Haley.

"I'm gonna go see if the doctors know anything" said Haley.

"Julian… I'm sorry for yelling at you… I know its just because you love Angie. But after finding out about Quinn I don't want to fight because this could of happened to anyone and if it was you, as she begins to cry, I don't think I could live with myself…" said Brooke. Julian leaned over and held Brooke in his arms.

"Its okay Brooke, I know everything is going to work out. I love you," said Julian.

Clay and Quinn

Changing scenery like one flips the page of a book. Clay and Quinn find themselves in a foresty area. Trees everywhere with a walk way down the middle. Beautiful flowers surround the walkway with lanterns illuminating the green grass.

"This place looks so familiar, how do I know this place?" said Clay.

"Its so beautiful here." Said Quinn

"Quinn I need to tell you something… you say your body feels like it's getting stronger but mine feels like it's getting weaker… You have to go back and be with Haley and Jaime and your family and friends."

"NO, no I'm not going back without you… I wont. I love you Clay and I don't think I'll be able to go on without you everyday" said Quinn.

"I promise I will come back to you but it is your time now" said Clay"

Quinn &amp; Haley

Haley is sitting next to Quinn holding her hand crying and praying she wakes up. As the sun peers through the dark hospital room… Quinn's eyes start to twitch and at that moment Haley looks up to see Quinn staring at the ceiling…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry its been a while since I've posted the first chapter of this story, I've been busy with school.

Quinn &amp; Clay

Quinn couldn't believe that Clay had woken up. As she snapped out of shock she rushed over to hug him. "Oh my God, Clay your awake.!"

As he struggled to speak he said, "I told you I'd see you soon…" with a deep and quiet voice.

"I'm gonna go tell Nathan and Haley your awake and get the nurse." Said Quinn.

As Clay lies in his bed, he looked out the window to see the sun shining and bird chirping. He smiled reminiscing on a very seemingly real dream and that now that dream could become a reality. About five minutes later Nathan, Haley and Jaime come in to welcome him back.

"Uncle Clay your okay!" said Jaime

"Of Course I'm okay Jaime, I cant leave you alone that quickly, we still have our basketball rematch so I can kick your butt."

Nathan and Haley laugh in the background

You had me worried for a little bit there Clay." Said Nathan

"I had myself worried to man but its good to be back."

Brooke &amp; Julian

Brooke is in the kitchen as Julian walks out of the bathroom… "Brooke, Clay finally woke up."

"Oh that's great news" said Brooke.

"What's wrong?" said Julian

"I just heard back from the adoption agency…"

"Well what did she say?" said Julian

"We cant keep her, she said that Angie's parents want her back."

"Oh Brooke I'm so sorry… I know you really love Angie but I know some day that we will be great parents, maybe its just not the time right now…"

Julian hugs Brooke

Haley

***Phone Rings***

"Hello"

"Hey Haley its Chris Keller.."

"What do you want Chris?" Said Haley

"What? Your not happy to talk to Chris Keller?"

"I'm kind of at the hospital right now, Clay woke up."

"That's great news but I also have some great news.."

"What?"

"I just spoke with your tour manager and they want you back out on tour for your new album."

"Oh… well I'll have to think about it and talk to Nathan and Jaime" said Haley.

"Come on Haley you know you want to get back out there and plus this is great publicity for your new album."

"Goodbye Chris"

***Hangs up Phone***

Nathan walks down the hallway to see Haley sitting there pacing around with her phone up to her face.

"Hales, what's wrong you look like you just got some bad news…" said Nathan

"No I just got a call from Chris Keller…"

"What did that guy want?" said Nathan

"I guess he talked with my tour manager and they want me back on tour" said Haley

"Well that's great Hales but I leave in three weeks for try outs with the bobcats"

"I know, I'd have to take Jaime with me and leave you in North Carolina… I really don't want to do that especially now after everything with Clay and I don't want to spend that much time away from you…"

"Me either but maybe you should talk to your manager and see how long it is and get some details about it… and talk to your doctor" said Nathan

Quinn and Haley

"Hey Haley, did you get a chance to see him?"

"I did and I'm so happy for you and if you or Clay need absolutely anything please let me know…"

"And hey stop by later, I have to ask you something.."

She smiled in agreement as she walked back towards Clay's room.

Quinn and Clay

The nurse came in followed my Quinn smiling with a cup of water in her hand.

"Mr. Evans, how are you feeling? Any discomfort?"

"I'm in a little pain but I'm just happy to be here…" said Clay

"Okay well I will get you something to help the pain and I will also get your doctor so he can tell you the information on what is going to happen next and when you might get released if you stay healthy." Said the Nurse

"Thank You" said Clay

"Hey I got you some water.." said Quinn

Clay takes the cup from her and drinks it slowly…

"I'm so happy and greatful that you came back.. said Quinn

"Me too… When did they release you?"

"Yesturday…" said Quinn

"I had the strangest dream…" said Clay

"Me too…."

"Mr. Evans, how are you feeling?" said the doctor

"Im doing well" said Clay

"So I hear that we are feeling some discomfort?"

"A little bit"

"Well this should help that" entering some kind of clear liquid into his IV

"We are going to take a few tests and take a look at how your healing but if everything checks out then your should be able to leave and finish healing at home.." said the doctor

"Hey I think you should rest for a little while, I'm going to go over to Haley's, she said she had something to ask me.."

"I'll be back later…" said Quinn

Quinn &amp; Haley

Quinn walks back out to her car and as she gets in she hesitates to turn the car on.

She sits there and starts to tear up.

"Thank You God for bringing him back to me…"

She turns the car on and starts to leave the hospital parking garage.

She pulls up to Nathan and Haley's house about fifteen minutes later

Quinn knocks on the door as she opens it "Hello? Haley?"

"Hey I'm so glad your hear" said Haley

"Lets go sit outside, I have some news…"

They walk outside through sliding door to see Jaime playing mini basketball by the pool.

"I tried to call you a few days ago but you didn't answer and that's when I went over to the beach house and I found you guys.."

"I was so scared because I was calling to ask if you would be my godmother?" said Haley

"What?!"

"I'm pregnant…" said Haley smiling

"Oh my God YES! Said Quinn. The two girls sit there smiling, laughing and hugging.

Jaime looks over and smiles, he yells out "Hey Mom can we go get ice cream?"

Haley and Quinn look over and Haley says "Why not buddy, lets go it's a special occasion"

The three leave the house to get ice cream…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is my final chapter. This story was a part of a project for my college English class. Thanks for reading and supporting my story.

The Final Chapter

Quinn &amp; Clay

Clay was finally allowed to go home and finish healing there.

Quinn is in the kitchen of the beach house making breakfast, as clay walks down the stairs…

"Good morning," said Clay

"Hey good morning! How are you feeling?" said Quinn

"It was great sleeping in my own bed again."

Clay notices that the bottom of his feet are dirty…

He just shrugs it off.

"I made breakfast." Said Quinn

"It smells amazing and I'm starving!" After eating Clay takes a few pain pills.

Quinn notices that the front door was unlocked…

"Hey did you go somewhere?" Said Quin "No?" said Clay. "Hmm maybe we should get some new locks..."

Lucas and Peyton

A lot has happened to Lucas and Peyton since we last saw the conversation between Brooke and Peyton. Peyton found out that she was pregnant… It's about 7:00am and Peyton rushes up to the bathroom where she throws up… Lucas followed a few seconds later… "Peyton are you ok?" said Lucas. Peyton had no response and looked at him with curious eyes. "Are you?" said Lucas "I don't know?"

Peyton gets ready and she leaves for the drug store. When she gets back home she immediately runs to the bathroom. "Hurry Up you stupid stick!" said Peyton After about 3 minutes the reading read "+"

She looks up in the mirror and looked worried but smiled and felt excited…

"Luke?" said Peyton "I'm in the kitchen" said Lucas

She walked in with wide eyes and not smiling because she was worried about how he might react.

"What's wrong P?" She walked over holding the pregnancy test that had read positive

Lucas got the biggest smile on his face and kissed and hugged Peyton like never before. "You're not mad?" said Peyton "Mad? I've never been so happy" "But I'm going to be fat when we finally get married…" "Then maybe we should get married earlier." "Really?" said Peyton. "Yes, I can't stand another day not being married to you!" said Lucas.

They both smiled at each other.

Clay and Quinn

Clay had noticed his feet being dirty a few mornings in a row and this morning he found himself laying in the park… He got up and this park was familiar but didn't realize why it was familiar.

"Clay I made a doctor's appointment for you today to see what's wrong with your sleeping" said Quinn "No need Quinn I'll be okay." Said Clay "Clay you're going to the doctor and that's final." said Quinn

They arrive at the doctor at 10:00am

"Good morning Clay" said the doctor "Morning Doc" said Clay

"Let's start from the beginning Clay" Clay began explain experiences from his childhood all the way up to his relationship with Sarah. He explained everything up until the moment she died then he started to pull away and wanted to leave. "Clay if you want to remember you have to explain everything that happened." Said the doctor "remember what?" said Clay. He stood up and walked over to the window and noticed a little boy playing with a helicopter alone. "Who is that?" "That's Logan, both of his parents died and now he says here." "That's terrible." Said Clay. "Why don't we quite for today and we will try again tomorrow?" "Okay doc." Said Clay. Clay walks outside to see Logan still playing with his helicopter "Hey cool helicopter.." said Clay "Thank You," in a very proper voice for a 5 year old, said Logan. "I have a bigger helicopter at home that I'll bring to you if you want?" "Really?" said Logan "Sure, I'm leaving here today anyways." "Why are you leaving, are you cured?" said Logan "No I just don't think that these people can help me anymore."

The next morning Clay finds himself in the same park he had previously… Quinn had drove by on her way to the rehab facility and notices a man in the park and as she gets closer she notices that its Clay… she pulls over "Clay what the hell are you doing here" Clay seemed very disoriented "I, I don't know" "get in I'm taking you back" he gets in the car.

"Clay you have a condition that because you are suppressing some memories from your conscious mind it is causing you to sleep walk to places that would help you to remember, now if you want to remember and stop sleep walking you have to start talking and dig deep."

After 3 hours talking to the doctor Clay started to cry because his mind has finally unlocked what it had been hiding for a year. His mind was flooded with memories with Logan from his birth to playing in the park that he had been waking up in for weeks. Logan was his son that his mind had blocked out because it was too painful. Sarah's parents had been taking care of him during this time.

Clay went immediately to go talk to Logan. During their conversation Clay had told Logan everything that had happened in terms that a young child could understand. But at the end Clay had asked Logan to come back and live with him. Logan has accepted his offer.

Clay then went to go talk to Quinn and she was very understanding and she loved Logan the previous times they had met and she agreed it was a good idea for him to come live with them. Clay was so happy and the first night they had built a fort in the living room and Clay proposed to Quinn with Logan's green lantern ring.

This story ends with a scene of the fort from the top and you can see Quinn's ring glowing green.


End file.
